


Techno, Love & Kisses

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genma week 2020, Heavy Petting, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, clubs, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Genma was in love. He was in love with this night, with the music & with his favorite people.  He wouldn't want to have it any other way.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Namiashi Raidou, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Namiashi Raidou & Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou/Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin/Shiranui Genma, Nohara Rin/Shizune, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, where do I even start? Well, first of all this story means _much_ to me. It's heavily influenced by personal experiences and my favorite music, so please keep that in mind when you comment, I guess. 
> 
> It's my second piece for Genma Weekend 2020 and the prompt I chose was _free day_.
> 
> If you don't like poly - relationships, are uncomfortable with public sex & affection or just don't like the tagged pairings - well, you shouldn't read this.
> 
> For all the others: I heavily recommend listening to the songs, I put at the beginning of each chapter, while reading. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

[Chet Faker - No Diggity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIfFA8-RaHQ)

The summer-sun was slowly going down, painting Konohagakure in a blur of red colors. Genma half-laid on the worn-out couch in Raidou’s kitchen, his long legs stretched out under the table and his naked feet tapping a rhythmless pattern on the floor. His head was leaning against the armrest and he was taking sips of his favorite lemon-flavored beer.

Soft music was playing and vibrating through the tiny room, making him drowsy and relaxed. The kitchen smelled sweet – a perfect mixture of weed, cherry-vodka and Shisui’s famous chocolate cake and Genma couldn’t think of a time where he felt more comfortable. 

From his spot on the couch, he could see his boyfriends, Kakashi and Obito, where they were lying in a hammock with their limbs intertwined and kissing while they shared a joint.

The orange glow of the setting sun illuminated from behind Obito’s angry but beautiful twist of scars and the content smile on Kakashi’s face; shadows played at their features as Obito’s fingers brushed through silver locks.

Genma imagined the gentle roughness of Obito’s fingertips as they would feel on his scalp and his heart constricted in his chest. Not in a bad way – it was that kind of painful which reminded him of his deep affection for those two men and how he could never imagine a world without them. 

Sometimes, he liked to imagine that he could see the love which poured out of their bodies like a hurricane and he wanted to live in it. Fuck, but he loved them. So much.

A melodic hum was startling him from his thoughts and his eyes wandered to Rin. Rin, his adorable childhood crush and best friend. The woman with the sweetest smile in the world, who was currently sitting on Raidou’s lap beside him. She was painting abstract patterns on Raidou’s naked chest with a tattoo – pen and he could see her tongue between her teeth.

She always did that, when she focused on something; it was one of the things Genma liked the most about her. Not for the first time in his twenty-five years of life, he noticed how pretty she was. She was all soft curves and porcelain skin, but there was a hidden fierceness and strength inside of her and it made her glow like a lonely star on the night sky.

Her lips were red today, the round curves of her body shining in golden paillettes and he could count the freckles on her shoulders. One of her curly, brown locks was sticking to her lips and Genma fell in love all over again. 

He had a thing for loving people, as his friend Aoba always called it, and he was so fucking glad that he found some people in his life who never abandoned him for it.

He was thankful for Kakashi and Obito, two men he would love forever and until he took his last breath. They never made a negative comment about his wish to be allowed to love other people too. They just accepted him, they gave him a home at their side and he always knew that they would pull him back in, should he be drifting at sea. 

His love for them was different than the love the two of them shared, but it was okay. He knew from the start that Kakashi and Obito were one soul split into two bodies, but he never felt left out.  
They gave him so much love and affection. They gave him the gift of sharing their life with him and he couldn’t understand how other people could not see that. He loved them and they loved him in return, and that was enough.

And then there was Rin, his best friend and his first love. Where Kakashi and Obito are cresting waves and rolling clouds, Rin was the soft water in his ocean and the lightning in his thunderstorm – he couldn’t not love her. And no one was there to stop him from doing it.

For Rin, it was always Genma and she loved him as he loved her. Even as she found her feelings for Raidou somewhere deep inside her chest, she loved Genma, too. There wasn’t even the option of Genma not being a part of their relationship.

There was never anything more than a friendly bond between Genma and Raidou, but Raidou had just accepted their love for each other. There was never an ounce of jealousy over the fact that, sometimes, Rin just wanted to lay down beside Genma. 

And Raidou, well, some nights he shared it with them, pressed against Genma’s back and just holding him and that was a love Genma wouldn’t want to miss.

And then there was Shisui, sweet little Shisui with his big brown eyes and his sunshine smile. It was another kind of love. One of fireworks and crackling bonfires and it was explosive and passionate and one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Genma loved a lot of people. And he wouldn’t mind loving more.

Rin was still singing under her breath and Genma remembered that ‘No Diggity’ was one of her favorites. For her it was slow dancing at night and rolling hips in the dark. She threw a soft smile his way before climbing down from Raidou’s lap and then she was beside him.

She smelled sweet and like summer, like eating cherries directly from a tree and the sun burning on naked skin, and he kissed her. Her lips were soft and they tasted like vodka.  
There was another smile, this time against his mouth and he pulled her on his lap. Their foreheads touched, her sweet, hot breath hit his dry lips, and his own smile made its way on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” she whispered, brushing a strand of his brown hair out of his face. 

“Just love.” he answered shrugging and Rin’s face was full of warmth and affection and he wanted to bathe in it. “Are you excited for tonight?” His legs were trapped between her thighs, her dress pulled up to the hips and he could see her black laced panties.

“I am. I waited a whole year for this.” he grinned, and Rin let out a familiar giggle. 

“I forgot how much you like this night.” 

And he did. It was Konoha’s yearly festival weekend and Genma lived for it.  
There was live music filling the streets for three days and the nights, especially Saturday night, were reserved for the wild and reckless. For the loving ones, the bitter ones and the peaceful ones. Every night-club in the city had their doors open to everyone and it was beautiful – there was electronic music everywhere and no one sent disparaging looks to people who were just ‘a little different’.

“Do you know where we’re going first?” Rin asked, her slender fingers massaging his shoulders. “There’s this rave at the Naka River, Shisui wanted to go there first.” he said, one of his hands sliding over Rin’s naked thighs. She nodded, sending a fleeting glance outside before leaning in again and kissing him.

Her tongue slid over his bottom lip, a silent question and Genma didn’t hesitate to grant her entrance. Their tongues danced slowly, like familiar lovers under the stars and he let out a moan as she tugged on some of his hair.

“Let me love you.” Rin breathed out and Genma forgot the world around him.

His fingers found her panties, his face was pressed against her glittering décolleté and he groaned as he felt the wetness between her legs. Fuck, he had missed her softness.

He pulled the black lace to the side, his fingers finding her folds. Rin’s breathing was going ragged and he just wanted to be inside her. His cock was straining against his jeans, even if he was untouched, but he always could get an erection just from being near her.

“Condom?”, he panted, while his fingers were sliding into the wet heat and he enjoyed watching her shudder.

She pulled a little packet out of her bra, the cheeky grin she sent him making him laugh. His jeans were being opened and pulled down and Rin was sinking down on him and Genma thought of coming home. 

They were making love, just like he loved it, and it was gentle and teasing and so warm.

Soft moans were filling the kitchen, underlying the sound of Chet Fakers’ music and Rin was slowly rising up and down. Genma was nibbling on her neck, high from Rin’s fruity scent and two of his fingers found her clit. 

He began to make circular motions, Rin loudly moaning above him and from the corner of his eye Genma could see Raidou standing in the open door of the balcony. He had a fond look in his eyes and Genma nearly laughed as his best friend blew him a kiss.

Rin’s legs were shaking as her climax hit her and her constricting walls brought Genma over the edge, too.

“There’s glitter on your nose.” Rin smiled at him, poking his nose before giving it a little peck.

“I love you.” Genma’s heart was beating a mile a minute, butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach.

Another brush of gentle fingers through brown locks – “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

[Birdy - Wings (Nu:Logic Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fCtvurGDD8)

The sky was dark and full of stars as Genma stood beside his boyfriends. They were staring at the sight before them, excited wonder filling their expressions.

They just arrived at the fields right outside of Konoha’s gates. The Naka River was making its way through the fields, adding a beautiful dark contrast to the colorful blooming flowers.

Lampions in a hundred different sizes and colors were highlighting the scene and Genma’s eyes found the massive DJ booth, which was built up in front of Konoha’s forest. 

Hundreds of people were dancing, their salty, sweaty smell filling the air and smiles adorning their faces. The sheer amount of love in the air made Genma’s eyes burn. 

“It’s beautiful.” he whispered and Kakashi took one of his hands in his. Kakashi’s palm was rough with callouses from working at the local joiner’s workshop and Genma found himself caressing them. He loved Kakashi’s hands, remembering instinctively all the times he had felt those hands all over his skin. An excited shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

Heat at his back told him that Obito had come over to them, apparently finished with greeting Gai and Iruka, and he encircled Genma’s waist with his muscular arms. He put his chin on Genma’s shoulder and a smile stretched his lips. 

“You wanna dance?” Obito asked. Genma inhaled the sweet and musky scent of the taller man and he was swaying on his feet as another round of affection hit him. Kakashi’s hand in his was the grounding he needed, saving him from flowing away. 

Obito’s scent always had this effect on him and it didn’t stop to amuse the Uchiha, an expected deep chuckle filling his ears.

“Sure. Let’s dance.” he breathes out and then they’re surrounded by dancing people. Kakashi is at his front, pressed tightly to Genma’s chest. He could feel the other man’s heartbeat, nearly in sync with the beats which were filling the air and _he wanted to be closer_. 

Obito was behind Genma, his large hands holding his hips in a bruising grip and burning holes into his skin. This, sandwiched between these men he loved, was a good place to be.

Kakashi had his eyes closed, his full lips – today not hidden by his usual masks – stretched into a smile and his hips were swinging to the rhythm of the music. “He’s beautiful like this, isn’t he?” Obito’s hot breath was sending goosebumps all over Genma’s body as it hit his ear.

The deep bass of the music was vibrating through his veins and Genma pulled Kakashi’s head down and his mouth sought out the others for a searing kiss. Kakashi tasted sweet like weed and Genma thought he could taste Obito on Kakashi’s lips. For a moment he felt like drowning. 

They separated, air filling his lungs again and Genma couldn’t help but grin. He was happy here, dancing between two of his favorite people and he wished that they could do this forever. Their bodies were grinding against each other’s, he could feel Obito’s hardening cock against his ass and Kakashi’s searching hands on his chest and the salty smell of the river filled his nostrils.

Genma loved every second of it. 

All of three of them were sweaty as Rin came over to them, a grinning Raidou in tow. Genma kissed Rin’s cheek as she handed him a cup of his favorite beer. They were standing near each other, arms brushing and Genma laughed out loud as Kakashi and Obito were pulling Raidou between them. 

Another joint was being passed between them and Genma nearly choked on his drink as Obito began kissing Raidou’s neck. 

The picture before him was a sinful one: Kakashi had a hand on Raidou’s hip, the joint between his red swollen lips and Obito was tightly pressed against Raidou’s ass, placing sweet kisses on an exposed neck. Raidou’s eyes were closed, his own hands sliding under Kakashi’s tank top while a smile was playing on his lips.

Rin’s hand found Genma’s and he looked down, just to see her smiling softly. A lonely tear was sliding down her cheek and before she could say anything, Genma pulled her into his arms.

“Sorry.” Rin murmured against his chest “I’m just so happy for him.” Rin cried and Genma stroked her back in circular motions. His eyes were still on the three men and he watched as Kakashi pulled Raidou in for a kiss. Obito found Genma’s eyes with his and he winked at him, making Genma chuckle. 

After a few minutes, Rin separated herself from him and was wiping down her wet face. Genma sipped on his beer, waiting for her to speak.

“We talked about it a lot.” She smiled at him and warmth filled his heart as he saw the fond look in her eyes. “He always watched them, you know?”

Genma knew, but he never thought that Raidou would actually do something about it. Besides, there were times were Genma thought, that Raidou would be satisfied with just watching. Kakashi and Obito were beautiful and he couldn’t hold it against him. 

“He said that he had feelings for Kakashi since high-school, can you imagine?” Rin was shaking her head, squeezing his hand in hers. “But he always knew that Kakashi was Obito’s. _He didn’t want to intrude._ And then he watched for years how you fitted in between them, with them and I just told him to do something about it. You don’t mind, do you?”

Genma smiled down at his girlfriend, his fingers brushing over full, red lips. “How could I?” he asked. “I love them, I love Raidou even if just as a friend. But – I’m happy when they’re happy.”

He turned her around, so that she could see the three men. “And to me it looks like they’re really fucking happy right now.” Rin giggled, pressing her back more tightly against his chest. 

They really looked happy. Kakashi and Obito were sharing a kiss over Raidou’s shoulder while they were grinding against him and the sandwiched man himself had a blissed-out expression on his face. Genma knew what the man must be feeling, the sheer amount of wonder which always filled him when the two made it their mission to make him feel good. 

“He looks quite taken with them.” Rin said “You want to get another drink?”

Genma made a humming sound, pressing a kiss against Rin’s neck before following her to the improvised bar. He threw one last look to the three new found lovers, love filling every cell of his body.

Rin had found Gai and Iruka and had vanished with the couple in the masses of dancing people. Genma was sitting on a web, his naked feet dangling in the river. A smile was playing on his lips as he listened to the music which was still lightning up his veins. 

He let out a shriek as the world went black suddenly and he nearly fell in the river under him. A deep chuckle sounded near his ear and his heart was hammering in his chest at the familiar sound. 

“Guess who it is.” an excited voice whispered into his ear and Genma laughed. 

“Mh, Obito?” he false guessed, amusement heavy in his own voice. The offended grunt beside him just made him laugh harder. The hands on his eyes were taken away and Shisui plopped down on his lap with parted legs, trapping Genma successfully between them.

The Uchiha’s muscled arms were sliding around his neck and Genma’s heart swelled with affection as Shisui grinned his bright – white – smile at him.

“Missed me?”, the younger man asked cheekily. 

“You have no idea.” Genma breathed out, before diving forward and crashing his lips against the other’s. Shisui tasted like licorice and cigarettes and _god, Genma had missed him_.

His younger boyfriend was in the army and only came home every second weekend. It was hard to see so little of each other, but the time they spend with each other was making up for it. Shisui was his sun, the rays of sunshine shining through the clouds of the hurricane that were Kakashi and Obito and warming the deep water that was Rin.

His partners were complimenting each other, each of them unique and a force of nature and sometimes Genma asked himself how he deserved so much happiness. But he wouldn’t complain.

Shisui and Genma just saw each other this afternoon, but it was a short visit. Shisui had brought his chocolate cake over (Obito loved to eat the cake when he was high), but he had to leave after a short make-out session, to celebrate the birthday of his aunt. 

So, they didn’t really had the time to welcome each other and Genma wanted to do it now. 

His fingers were digging into Shisui’s hips and the brown-haired Uchiha moaned into their kiss. 

“Missed you, too.” Shisui breathed out before pressing his lips against Genma’s again. He could feel the other man hardening against him, the kiss getting deeper and in the distance he could hear the first sounds of Shisui’s favorite song. 

It was a remix of _Birdy’s song wings_ and the both of them had listened to it so much, that memories were instantly flooding his mind. 

Pictures of him holding Shisui’s hand as they were driving in the Uchiha’s tuned car, the both of them lying curled around each other on his couch while Kakashi and Obito were cooking, the two of them making love for the first time – it were pictures full of love and he wouldn’t mind drawing another one.

“Skinny dipping?” Shisui’s brown eyes widened before he let out a loud laugh. It sounded like summer, flowers and sweet promises. The younger man jumped up, shedding his clothes right on the web, without a care in the world.

Genma had a perfect view on chiseled abs, tanned skin and a dripping cock. He licked his lips.

He lost his own clothes in rapid speed and with a joyful shriek they jumped into the river, hand in hand. Genma came up for air, his hair plastered to his forehead and Shisui’s grinning face was directly before him. 

He didn’t have to think about his next move, their lips already locked together before he could even blink and their naked bodies pressing against each other. Heat flooded Genma, his fingers trailing over every inch of skin he could reach.

His fingertips still tingled from Rin’s skin which was all soft, but Shisui was rough edges and teeth and burning skin and Genma _loved it_. Shisui was tugging on his long brown hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck and then he was biting down in soft flesh.

Genma moaned, blood rushing in his veins. He still heard the song over his loudly pounding heart, her words ringing in his body, his soul and his heart.

He slung his legs around Shisui’s waist, their cocks rubbing together in a deliciously sweet way. “Take me.” Genma was panting for breath and Shisui grinned – beautiful and feral at once – and Genma could feel his hard length poking at his entrance. 

He closed his eyes at the feeling of Shisui filling him, enjoying the painful stretch and as he bottomed out it was like another coming home.

Their foreheads were touching and Shisui kissed the corner of his mouth in silent question. Genma tightened his arms around the other man’s neck before nodding. Shisui began to move, languidly and lazy, and he was singing in Genma’s ear. Shivers were running down Genma’s spine as Shisui’s deep, melodic voice filled his senses.

_”In the moment we’re lost and found, and I just wanna be by your side, if these wings could fly.”_

Genma’s lips were forming a soft smile, his heart beating so much faster at the sound of Shisui singing and he brought a hand between them to stroke his cock in sync with Shisui’s thrusts. Cool water was licking at their skin, filling the space around them with gentle, swapping sounds –

and Genma just had to take a look into Shisui’s affectionate brown eyes, filled to the brim with love, and he was cumming between them with a low moan. 

Shisui pulled him tighter against him, hitting deep with a few well-placed thrusts and soon he was cumming inside him. Genma nestled into the crook of the other’s neck, bathing in the afterglow. There were hands on his shoulders and neck, brushing softly over his heated skin and it was a picture he would treasure forever.

“I love you.” he murmured into Shisui’s neck, the smile never leaving his face. The song slowly faded out, another one taking its place and Shisui squeezed his neck softly.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

[Paul Ritch - Run Baby Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OJfYOZuVFs)

After their little fun-time in the river and drying themselves on the web with the still warm night air, Shisui and Genma found their friends and lovers again. They decided on going to their favorite club – ANBU. It was a dark club, built like a bunker and the music was always mind-blowing. (If you loved some good techno, that is.)

Konoha’s streets were filled with people of all ages, laughter filling the air with a certain kind of happiness. Genma felt content, the warmth in his chest never decreasing. Everywhere he looked, there were little groups of people drinking together – smoking, kissing, dancing – and he wanted to imprint the image in his mind. 

This, right here, was his own personal paradise. 

Genma was currently walking between Gai and Iruka, listening to them blabbering on about their day. He loved to watch the couple interact, because they were so different from each other and the love they shared never stopped to impress him. 

Gai, dressed in his usual attire consisting of a green tracksuit, was holding Iruka’s plateau – shoes while his brown-haired partner was walking barefoot, their pastel-pink skirt swinging with every step. Iruka’s engagement ring was sparkling on their finger and Genma had to chuckle as he remembered all the times Iruka told him about _all the romantic shit_ Gai had done to get Iruka to just say yes.

Genma was excited for their marriage in a few months. 

His brown eyes wandered over to his lovers. Shisui’s hair was full of glitter, courtesy of Rin, and the young Uchiha was clinging to Kakashi’s naked back. Shisui’s hands were roaming over Kakashi’s chest, teasingly pinching a nipple from time to time. 

Obito watched his cousin and the love of his life with a fond look in his dark eyes, suppressing snickers every time Kakashi moaned lowly. The older Uchiha was holding Kakashi’s hand, his thumb drawing little circles while his other arm was slung over Raidou’s shoulders.

They were beautiful and Genma couldn’t help but stare at the hole in Kakashi’s jeans, directly under one of his ass cheeks. He sure was a tease.

Rin was walking with a colleague of hers, Shizune. They met her a few minutes ago, as they were buying themselves drinks, and the pretty woman decided to accompany them. Shizune seemed quite taken with Rin, touching the other woman every chance she got and with a smile on his face he watched Rin reciprocating those little, sweet touches. He wouldn’t mind seeing Rin falling in love again.

A few minutes later they reached their destination, the club already full to the brim. Joyful feelings were once again flooding him, as he took in the sight before him. It was dark, stroboscope lights flickering and if it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t see his own hand before his eyes. 

The club was warm and humid, and condensation was slowly dripping from the low hanging ceiling. A few drops hit his skin and sweat was already clinging to his body. Fuck, it was hot. Genma shed his shirt, cramming it in the back pocket of his jeans before coming to a stop beside Obito. 

His boyfriend took his hand, black eyes trailing appreciatively over Genma’s naked chest. A grin was taking over his features as he heard Shisui _whooping_ as Kakashi vanished with him in the mass of sweating, dancing people. 

Gai and Iruka made their way over to the bar, where Iruka would dance on top of for sure and Raidou was being pulled along by a smiling Rin and a smitten looking Shizune. 

Rough, familiar fingertips were tracing Genma’s jawline, erupting goosebumps in their wake. 

“Dancing?” Obito mouthed, an eyebrow raised in question and Genma nodded.

They followed the route Kakashi and Shisui had taken, the music around them getting louder and deeper with every step they took. Genma could feel the bass pounding in his bones, his heartbeat matching the rhythm of the music. His ears were ringing and he felt a bit dizzy, and he closed his eyes for a moment as Obito’s hand pulled him along.

Dry lips were being pressed against his and Genma let out a deep rambling sound at the feeling of body heat surrounding him. His skin burned from the touches, a fire was being lit up in his veins and it was nearly _too much_. 

He began swinging his hips, his arms going around the person’s neck who was standing right in front of him. His hands roamed over a narrow waist, bright shoulders and so much skin. From the touch alone he could tell that it was Kakashi. 

He pulled his silver-haired boyfriend in for another kiss, their tongues dancing and caressing each other’s and Genma savored every taste he could take. His hands were sliding down over Kakashi’s muscled back, over the massive tattoo Obito had left there to take his claim and he met other hands on Kakashi’s hips.

Slowly, Genma opened his eyes meeting Shisui’s lustful gaze over Kakashi’s shoulder. There was a wink, before Shisui licked one long stripe over Kakashi’s neck, his eyes never leaving Genma’s. Sharp teeth were scraping over his own neck and he could feel Obito’s hard length grinding against his ass. 

The four of them were moving in sync, heavy bass vibrating between them and Genma had never experienced something hotter in his life. He was surrounded by his favorite people, could feel the love they had for him and each other drifting over his skin and soul. He didn’t want this moment to end. 

Kakashi’s calloused hands were lying on his hips now, fingers digging almost painfully in soft flesh and he was kissing Obito right beside Genma’s ear. Their hair tickled the skin on his neck, making him sensitive to every little touch. 

Sweat was clinging between his own chest and Kakashi’s, but he wanted him to be nearer still, he wanted to become _one_ and he could feel his boyfriends cock rubbing against his own through his jeans. 

Shisui and Obito forced them together, pressing from behind, until there was no space left between them. Their moans filled what little space they had left, as the two Uchiha’s were rolling their hips against their asses again and again and again. The friction between Kakashi’s cock and his was nearly enough to make Genma cum on the spot.

Kakashi’s breathing was ragged, Genma could feel the thundering of his heart in his own chest and his boyfriend slid his arms around Genma to take a hold of Obito’s hips. The feeling was heavenly, and Genma decided to return the favor and did the same to Shisui.

_They were becoming one in this moment._ It felt like their souls and bodies were connecting on a level Genma couldn’t even begin to comprehend and he loved every fucking second of it. 

Kakashi’s lips were crashing against his again, their teeth clicking before a hot tongue invaded his mouth. Genma wanted to feel this forever, he wanted to yell out loud how much he loved these men, how happy they made him every day –

Kakashi shoved one of his legs between Genma’s thighs, the newly found friction making his head dizzy and he couldn’t help but to rut against it. He was clinging to Kakashi now, the man the only thing which was holding him upright and someone was biting in his neck and there was the feel of Shisui’s fingers brushing through his hair – 

Genma climaxed into his jeans, creating a damp spot on the denim, but he couldn’t care less. His loud moan was still vibrating through his chest, dancing with the bass of the music.

He was panting for breath, his sweaty forehead pressed against Kakashi’s. Gentle hands were stroking his shoulders, soft lips were placing little kisses all over his neck and _fuck, he loved them._

His lovers were still dancing, caging him in to give him the room he needed to come back down from his high. Not that it was actually working. There was too much sweat clinging to prominent muscles – rough edges and musky scents taking his breath away – and he kissed Shisui, their tongues curling against each other as they sandwiched Kakashi between them. 

Obito’s scarred hand was sliding over Genma’s hip, before it vanished from his skin and he had a good idea where it went. Genma had to suppress a snicker. Obito and his fucking exhibitionism kink. (Yes, maybe he loved that about the other man, but who wouldn’t?)

Kakashi had a blissed-out expression on his face, white teeth biting down in his bottom lip as three pair of hands were doing everything to make him feel good. Kakashi came undone with furrowed brows and a silent cry on full lips and Genma thought that he was truly beautiful.

Genma kissed him, slow and lazy, and Kakashi’s scent filled his nostrils. Slender fingers were cupping his cheeks and Genma just had to take a look into affectionate grey eyes, to know what Kakashi wanted to tell him. He pressed a kiss into the corner of the silver-haired man’s mouth in silent answer. 

He watched Kakashi turning around, kissing Shisui’s brains out and Genma laughed as his boyfriend pulled a wide-eyed looking Shisui along to the rest rooms. Shisui’s grin was as bright as the summer sun as both, Genma and Obito, were giving him a thumbs up. 

Genma turned around to continue dancing with Obito, but the cocky smirk on the other’s face let him pause – fingers were held up, fingers which were full of Kakashi’s cum. Genma groaned, arousal filling his body again.

Obito winked at him, before sucking his own cum-covered fingers into his mouth. Obito looked pleased as he cleaned his own fingers and the sight was doing funny things to Genma’s libido. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to jump on the man right here, or if he wanted to wait until they were at home, so he could take his sweet time with ravishing him. 

The arrival of Rin, Raidou and Shizune was making the decision for him.

Genma began dancing again, Obito’s hands on his shoulders. A smile was blooming on Genma’s face as Obito mouthed _“I love you.”._


	4. Chapter 4

[Hippie Sabotage - Drifter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99QXnBt5D7M)

The sun was slowly rising over the rooftops of Konoha and the air was filled with the chirping of birds. Genma was nestled between two of his boyfriends on one of the mattresses which filled Rin’s roof terrace. 

Rays of sunlight were tickling his nose, a warm breeze was ruffling his hair and he was filled to the brim with warm feelings. 

He could see Rin, Raidou and Shisui sleeping on a worn-out couch, their limbs tangled together. It was a pretty picture. 

Genma was humming under his breath, his voice in sync with the song Kakashi had turned on before lying down. It was one of those relaxing ones, which made you feel content and let you think of summer, sun and love. It was the perfect song to end this amazing night. 

A soft kiss was pressed on his chest, fingertips painting patterns all over his stomach. A smile stretched his lips and he brushed his own fingers through strands of silver hair. Kakashi’s head was lying on his chest, while his gaze was most likely fixed on Obito who was dozing on and off beside them. 

“I love you.” Genma whispered, his nails scraping over the other’s scalp and eliciting a rumbling, satisfied sound. “I love you, too.”

Kakashi straightened up, his grey eyes sparkling with love as he captured one of Genma’s loose strands of hair with his fingers and twirled them around. Something unspoken passed between them, a mixture of love and lust, and Kakashi captured Genma’s lips in a searing kiss which made his toes curl from pleasure.

Genma could hear the rustle of the city around them while they kissed – the honking sound of cars, children’s laughter and the constant murmurs of passersby on the street below them. Together with the soft music which was still playing, it was the perfect background sound for a beautiful morning. 

The two lovers separated for much needed air, their gazes locking again before both of them grinned and descended down upon an unsuspecting Obito. But it seemed like he expected the assault. He turned around and pulled Genma down on his chest, a big smile plastered on his handsome face. 

Kakashi was being pulled on top of Genma and a shiver ran down his spine as Kakashi whispered in his ear. “Can we give you a happy ending to your favorite night?”

A wicked smirk was playing on Obito’s lips as Genma nodded breathlessly and before he could do anything, the Uchiha pulled him down for a messy kiss. Obito’s hands were buried in his hair, tugging on strands and making him moan softly. 

Fingers were trailing down his spine, the touch so sweet and tender, that he thought he would imagine them for a moment. Fingers were pulling deftly at the waistband of his boxer, before pulling them down and exposing every inch of his skin to the warm morning sun.

Genma kneeled above Obito, his legs trapping the other man’s hips and he couldn’t help but lowering himself, until he felt their cocks gently sliding over each other. 

Kakashi was still behind them, the tender touch of his fingers now on Genma’s ass cheeks and he shivered at the feeling, anticipation filling his veins. “You’re beautiful.” Kakashi murmured, his lips brushing over the skin on Genma’s back. 

Obito pulled him in for another kiss and Genma made an embarrassingly keening sound, as Kakashi spread his cheeks and was probing at his entrance with his tongue. 

“You want him to open you up with his tongue?” Obito’s fingers were tracing his lips, the hungry look in black eyes making Genma swallow loudly. 

“Yes.” he breathed out and with his permission, a tongue thrusted into his hole. 

Fingers were joining the tongue as Genma began rocking his hips against Obito’s, and somewhere far away he could hear the clicking sound of a bottle of lube. Obito moaned deeply underneath him and fuck – was Kakashi preparing them at the same time?

The thought was like lightning in his body and he would give his all if he could take a glimpse of how it looked. They have to do it again, preferably in a room full of mirrors, so _he could see everything_.

“You think you’re ready?” Kakashi panted as he came up to look questioningly at his equally breathless boyfriends. Genma’s heart swelled with love as he saw red, swollen lips and half-closed eyes. Fuck, but Kakashi was beautiful. 

“Yes.” Obito said in the same moment as Genma nodded and Kakashi grinned a breathtaking smile at them. He spanked Genma’s ass before kneeling again behind them and Obito lead his own cock to Genma’s prepared entrance.

He sank down on Obito’s cock, whining softly at the feeling of being filled. 

Genma closed his eyes, savoring the sound of Obito’s moan as Kakashi entered him. He began moving slowly, his hips rolling in rhythm with the music and he could feel Kakashi copying his movements. 

The sun was shining down on them, painting long stretched shadows on the roof. It was such a tender moment, one full of love and affection, and he wanted it to last forever. But he knew, that one of them would snap, sooner rather than later. 

“Fuck that.” Kakashi muttered behind him and Genma let out a chuckle as Kakashi was suddenly pressing him down on Obito’s chest and began pounding mercilessly into the Uchiha, who couldn’t hold in his loud moans any longer. 

_”Kakashi.”_

Obito was looking like he was out of this world for good and Genma decided to ruin him completely. He was moving again, with a lithe arche of his hips and a ripple through the muscle of his thigh and Obito let out a thick moaning cry. 

A hand was sneaking in between them, fingers curling around Genma’s cock. 

It seemed like Kakashi had changed the angle of his thrusts, or maybe he had moved Obito’s ass just a little higher – Obito’s cock was hitting his prostate with every new thrust now and that paired with the quick strokes of Kakashi’s hand – Genma didn’t need long to come undone.

The clenching of his muscles triggered Obito’s climax in return and the two of them were clinging to each other as they came down from their respective highs. Genma rolled down from his black-haired boyfriend and he watched, mesmerized, as Kakashi picked up the speed of his thrusts again.

Obito’s fingers were digging into the mattress under them, as he tried to meet Kakashi’s thrusts and a whispered _”I love you, Bakashi.”_ was all Kakashi needed to spend himself inside his boyfriend. 

Kakashi fell down on the Uchiha’s chest, not caring for the sticky fluids which were covering Obito’s stomach and he pulled Genma nearer. He nestled himself in Obito’s open arms, smiling as Kakashi kissed the tip of his nose.

Someone covered them with a light blanket, and he threw one last look to the couch where his other favorite people were still sleeping. Fuck, but he would treasure this night forever.

“I love you. Both of you.” he murmured sleepily and before he could even hear their answer he was already drifting off into the land of dreams, his heart full of love.


End file.
